Oleana
Oleana is a water planet that is given to the player at the beginning of the game. It's thrusts are variable in power, though it's gravity is quite weak, to give the planet an "underwater" feel. Oleana, along with Geolyte, Firim, and Anasaze is unlocked by default, and can be immediately used as a playable planet. However, to encounter this planet in the branch mode for a Star Trip, the player must set their home planet to either Geolyte, Firim, Anasaze, Grannest, Freaze, or Megadom. Ignitions on Oleana are dependent on whether they are vertical or horizontal matches. Horizontal ignitions are strong and ease at a medium speed. However, vertical ignitions are very weak, going up a few tiles at a slow speed. Burnt Meteos take an average amount of time to revert back to usable Meteos. Oleana has a large amount of H2O Meteos, with slightly less proportions of Fire, Zap, Herb and Air. This Meteos pool suggests that Oleanans live in an ocean, devoid of solid land, except on the ocean floor. Their waters teem with plant life, but storms happen often on this planet as well. The track, "Shinin'" is a Hawaiian style tune that gives a relaxed, laid-back mood and evokes an inner peace, which is what being out in an ocean should feel like. Strategy Oleana, in some retrospects, is a slower Geolyte, having similar Meteos Pools and a similar playstyle. However, Oleana has one weakness that Geolyte does not have; it's vertical ignition strength. Stray columns of Meteos that are filled to the top can be quite challenging to deal with. One would make a vertical ignition at the column, expect the Meteos to go flying, then go off to start a big chain on a completely different side. What they don't realize is the fact that the ignition didn't go far up at all, and the column will quickly build up again. Though this isn't a big issue, it can quickly make danger points in an otherwise docile field if one is not careful. Chaining a cluster by making a vertical ignition isn't the brightest of ideas either. Unless one is going for a high score, a vertical ignition in a chain is next to useless for gaining altitude; especially when the whole field is in the air. However, more horizontal ignitions in a chain will propel the cluster with more and more force, until the whole chain will inevitably fly up with immense speed. The main strategy with Oleana is to clear the screen often, as vertical ignitions will usually be of little use to the player. Let the opponent build up Meteos on your side, while holding the spinner down. When the Meteos reach halfway, start chaining. Before the final chain, let the Meteos build up in order to output a large amount of Meteos for the opponent(s) to deal with. Trivia * An Oleanan resident is the representative of H2O Meteos on the planet Meteo. T * The color of an Oleanan is much darker and more saturated than the game intended it to be. It's color was fixed in later versions and is shown to be lighter on the planet Meteo as an H2O Meteos representative.Refrence from the http://metamo-ark.wikia.com/wiki/OleanaOleana page in the Metamo Archive Refrences